Sweet Dreams are Made of This
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A re-visitation of my idea combining the worlds of Harry Dresden and Lost Girl. R&R please !


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

Synopsis: Another Dresden Files/Lost Girl crossover. Please, no flames.

Chapter 1-Strange Things Are Happenin' To Me

Harry was positively exhausted. The recent case he had been involved with had nearly drained him of all his energy. He hadn't even had time to eat a proper dinner. Completely enervated, Harry fell face first on his bed and drifted to sleep.

Not even World War III could've awakened Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. By the time he had opened his eyes, a scantily clad woman stood in front of him.

'Oh, shit. Don't tell me I am being blackballed by the Fae...again.', he thought to himself.

'Long time no see, handsome. Remember when we all pulled together to defeat Delve, that crazy-assed Necromancer ?', Bo questioned. She was already sitting on Harry's lap and running her fingers through his hair.

'Fuck, if Susan found out about this...', he thought to himself, mentally kicking himself in the tuchus for finding his arousal stoked by this flaming hot Succubus, but in all honesty, any man or woman alive would have to be clinically dead not to have their embers of passion stirred by her sexiness.

'What's the matter, Harry ?', Bo said, tracing his sides. Each movement was hypnotic and he wanted it to last forever.

'I don't know if this is real or if I am just delusional. Perhaps both. I can never tell.', Harry said, in a sarcastic and self-flaggilatory tone.

Bo kissed him. _Hard_. If this had been a dream he would've awakened about at this time. Wet dreams didn't usually come with sensations, so Harry knew that this was either a lucid or that he was trapped in a dream world. Even though he was enjoying his experience, he knew it was too good to be true. He pinched himself and absolutely nothing happened.

'Christ.', he swore to himself.

'Something wrong ?', Bo said, trying to undress him. Under any other circumstance, he would have savored this moment and taken advantage of it, had he not been a chivalrous type and had he not felt terrible pangs of guilt for even having a sensation of lust around Bo.

'Yes. I just realized I have been trapped in your realm. It's all a dream and I need to wake up. Problem is, I don't know how and I can't seem to awaken myself.', Harry said, clearly annoyed.

'Seems we have bigger problems here. Someone is up to their old yuletime tricks again and it isn't even Yule yet.', Trick said. Harry exhaled harshly. It was going to be one _long_ night.

Chapter 2-Play that Tune Again

On the grammophone rattled out a non-traditional Christmas song that isn't played very commonly...Mele Keleki Hana.

'Oh no...No no no...', Dawson lamented.

'Bloody hell...I have a date with three hot Swedish supermodels tonight.', Vex lamented.

'We have to get ourselves out of this dream loop before it drives us all insane.', Tenzen sugguested. They hadn't even _begun _being sent around in circles but thanks to Harry's deductive reasoning.

'Here I thought I was going to have a pleasant erotic dream...', Harry mused, pathetically to himself.

Trick thought of something.

'Harry, can you use your abilities here ?', he questioned. Harry wasn't so certain that any incantation he used would be worth a tinker's dam locked in this dream realm, but it was worth a try.

'We have to put ourselves on a level playing field. Krampus doesn't really have any negative energy or 'naughty children' to feed from, so we need another tactic.', Trick said.

'It's risky.', Tenzen mentioned.

'None of us really know the mechanics of the mind. What if Harry awakens and he's paralyzed or worse ?', Bo asked. Harry screwed his courage to the sticking place.

'That's a risk I'm willing to take. I want to see Krampus personally. When I get my hands on him, we'll have a little 'chat'.', Harry said, through gritted teeth.

'What about the rest of us ? Won't you need a little extra help ?', Vex offered.

'No, I think Krampus meant to bring Harry here for his own purposes. What those are, sadly, I have absolutely no idea.', Trick lamented.

'Get me an audience with him. Now.', Harry demanded through gritted teeth. They had seen Harry irate before and they didn't want to witness it ever again.

'There's no telling if I can transport you back here.', Trick admitted.

'Do it.', Harry said, nearly seething.

'As you wish.', Trick said, chanting, raising his arms and transporting him to Krampus' realm. Now all the rest of the group had to do was sit patiently and wait for word back from Harry. Hopefully he would figure out just exactly what Krampus was after. In any event, he was up to his old tricks again.

Chapter 3-Meeting Krampus on His Own Turf

Although Harry didn't have his staff, he still had his pentacle, and that talisman had enough power in it to knock the anti-Santa on his arrogant butt for a while, or at least teach him not to muck about with people's lives.

'What do you want me for ? Why have you spirited me away from my home, nay, my comfortable bed at such an hour ?', Harry demaned.

'My, my. Such shouting.', Krampus said, condescendingly. He tsked and shook his head back and forth.

'Honestly, I just wanted a bit of fun and games. I got bored, suffice it to say.', Krampus admitted.

'We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Take your pick. I'm not a patient man, and I haven't got all day.', Harry sneered.

Krampus sighed.

'You really have _no _sense of humor.', he lamented. Before he could even start his mischief, Harry used the magic that came from raw emotion; in this sense, wrath.

He may not have had his staff with him, but his other personal affects like his jewelry and pentacle glowed with unspeakable power.

'_Fuego_ !', he yelled, catching Krampus' trousers on fire.

'Stop ! Stop ! Uncle ! Uncle ! I'll send you back, just call off the flames, will ya ? Jesus !', Krampus flailed, spasmodically, doing his best to pat out his flames.

Harry circled his hand forward, causing a strong wind to extinguish the flames.

'You're freaking INSANE.', Krampus said, transporting him back to the others, but only momentarily.

Chapter 4-Saying Farewell, Again

Bo and the rest of the group saw Harry flickering in and out of their view.

'No way ! You couldn't have defeated him so quickly ! You're badass.', Dyson complimented.

Trick looked at his watch. Time hadn't come to a standstill as it had before. They could all take a collective breath of relief.

'I doubt Krampus will be messing around with us anytime soon.', Trick mentioned.

'Now that the unneccesary buggering about is done, I'm going to get ready for my date. See the rest of you gits later.', Vex said as he went to the bathroom to spray himself with Axe Peace and twirled rather dramatically as he exited.

'He might be a douche, but I gotta say...Guy's got great fashion sense.', Harry mentioned to his friends. They all laughed.

'Hey, you all love me.', he said, before departing completely.

Harry's image started flickering on and off, more and more.

'I think I'm returning to Chicago...We'll it's been nice, but I gotta fly.', he said, with a gentle grin. Harry meant all that he had said. These friends of his had been magnificently helpful in times past and if the fates ever mixed them together again, he knew they would have his best interest in mind.

Epilogue

Once Harry awoke he turned and saw Mister to his right, sleeping as if nothing had happened. On the floor, Mouse snored, twitching his legs. Harry laughed and yawned, thanking his lucky stars that what he had experienced and knowing more challenges lay ahead.

The End


End file.
